Mi ángel
by Lupita Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Isabella, una chica de familia rica, con buenas calificaciones, se lleva bien con los profesores, sus compañeros la critican, y la hacen sentir menos, en pocas palabras es una típica nerd. Su única amiga es Kate; por otro lado esta su novio, que más que quererlo, es un simple compromiso con sus padres. Nunca imagino que por circunstancias del destino, su vida cambiara.
1. ENCUENTRO

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1. ENCUENTRO**_

Era sábado una noche demasiado lluviosa, muy común e estas fechas en Londres, era Octubre. Estaba saliendo del centro comercial rumbo a mi departamento ya es un poco tarde, cuando estaba cruzando la calle escuche un fuerte rechinido y cuando voltee vi a un carro resbalándose en el pavimento; me quede inmóvil por el shock, estaba a punto de atropellarme y cuando lo iba a hacer sentía alguien que me jalaba y ca al suelo. Me quede en el suelo por lo que me parecieron horas pero en realidad solo fueron algunos segundos, tal vez minutos.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto aquel extra o que me había salvado. Aun estaba demasiado aturdida, las calles estaban un poco oscuras y bajo la lluvia no había distinguido a el chico.  
—Aahh sssi, gra...gracias —me sentía demasiado conmocionada como para poder hablar.  
—Ven, te llevare a otro lado.

Me ayudo a levantarme y una vez que estaba por contestarle y cuando levante la vista, me di cuenta que ese chico era realmente hermoso, me quede perdida en sus lindos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Hasta que aquel chico que ahora consideraba mi ángel, me saco de mis pensamientos

—¿Quieres tomar un café? si nos quedamos aquí nos enfermaremos los dos —no me había dado cuenta que aun estábamos bajo la lluvia. Solo asentí pero no me podía mover, aun estoy afectada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, me temblaban las piernas y ni siquiera salían palabras de mi boca.  
—Creo que estas en shock —me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta una cafetería que estaba cercas.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, después de unos minutos llego la mesera.

—¿Qué les puedo servir? —una chica rubia, alta y guapa  
—Dos capuchino por favor ¿quieres algo de comer?  
—No, el capuchino esta bien, gracias  
—Solo eso entonces  
—En un momento se los traigo —dijo y se retiro.

Después de unos minutos en silencio hable.

—Gracias  
—¿Porqué?  
—Por salvarme  
—No hay de que, no podía dejar que atropellaran a una hermosa chica delante de mis ojos —me sonroje ante su comentario.

Llego la mesera con nuestros cafés, los dejo y se fue. Después de unos minutos en los que me recuperaba, me di cuenta que no sabía el nombre de mi ángel.

—En verdad gracias, pero no se el nombre de mi salvador —se rió ante mi comentario y di un peque o sorbo de mi café.  
—Si y yo tampoco se el nombre de la doncella en peligro a la que tuve que salvar —sentí que la sangre subía por mis mejillas.  
—Bueno me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella  
—¿Tu padre es Charlie Swan? ¿el dueño de las inmobiliarias Swan? —sonaba divertido  
—Si, el mismo  
—¡Oh! que bien. Ahora me siento mejor de no dejar que no te atropellaran  
—Gracias. Ya te dije mi nombre pero tu no me has dicho el tuyo y ¿conoces a mi padre?  
—Cierto, soy Edward Cullen, y si, se quien es tu padre, mi papá ha echo y esta haciendo negocios con él —¿Edward Cullen? oh por dios, este sujeto, mi ángel, es hijo del dueño de la mayor parte de Londres, su familia es billonaria.

¿Como pude ser que un hombre así me haya salvado? no es que no le este agradecida, pero por lo general, los más ricos no les interesa el bienestar de las demás personas. Y este hermoso ángel me ha salvado. Bueno, mi familia también era rica, pero no exageradamente como él.

—¿En que piensas? te has quedado muda.  
—Solo que estoy sorprendida, nunca pensé que mi salvador fuera el chico más rico de Londres —creo que le molesto, ya que su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco—. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte o algo así.  
—Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas se acerquen a mi solo por interés, pero el del dinero es mi padre as que... —se encogió de hombros.  
—Bueno a mi solo me interesa agradecerte, por ser mi ángel —estaba nerviosa porque ya lo había hecho sentir incomodo así que no quería hacerlo otra vez.

Pero cuando me di cuenta que dije lo del "ángel" en voz alta casi muero de la pena. Nunca pensaba en decir eso. No se que pensaría, pero por lo visto le dio gracia ya que se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Así que soy tu ángel? —levanto una ceja, sentí mis mejillas arder.  
—Lo siento, no debí de decir eso, creo que pensé en voz alta agache la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.  
—No, no te preocupes, es solo que nunca me habían dicho algo así, es... —se quedo pensando por algunos minutos y al fin continuo—... agradable que te digan esas cosas —dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas se enrojeciera de lo que estaban.

Estaba por decirle algo pero su celular nos interrumpió .

—Bueno... estoy en el Tinto Coffee... si aquí espero —cuando corto, dirigió su mirada hacia mi**—**. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
—Es muy amable de tu parte pero ya te he dado muchas molestias, no quiero que te tomes más.  
—No es ninguna molestia, con todo el gusto lo hago, ademas, as me aseguro que llegues sana y a salvo a tu casa.  
—Mis padres me dicen que no debo de irme con extraños —dije en tono de broma—, ya me arriesgue viniendo contigo hasta aquí  
—Bien, creo que tus padres te deben de enseñar a cruzar las calles, as evitas que te puedan atropellar y ser salvada por un extraño que te invita a tomar un café, a quien tu describes como tu ángel, y el cual quiere asegurarse de que llegues sana a tu casa.

Me dio risa su comentario.

—Si, creo que tienes razón acerca de lo de "aprender a cruzar la calle", y esta bien acepto que me lleves a mi casa —aun no estaba convencida de esto, se le formo una gran sonrisa. Son su celular, creo que un mensaje.  
—Bien entonces vamos, llegaron por nosotros —pagó y se levanto y me tendió la mano, yo la tome y me puse de pie.

Cuando tome su mano, sentí una extra a corriente de electricidad.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, y espero que sea de su agrado la historia.**


	2. LLUVIA DE AMOR

**CAPITULO 2. LLUVIA DE AMOR**

Él no me soltó hasta que estuvimos frente a una flamante camioneta. Aun llovía así que abrió la puerta trasera para que pudiera subir, él dio la vuelta para subir del otro lado.

—¿Donde vives? —dijo para que indicara la dirección hacia mi cada  
—En Chelsea, en verdad no me tienes que llevar, esta un poco lejos de aquí y no te quiero desviar o retrasar.  
—Descuida, vivo en la misma zona que tú  
—¿En serio? —él solo asintió  
—Señor ¿a donde me dirijo?  
—Chelsea —su chófer hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Estuvimos en silencio algunos minutos en lo que su chófer nos metía en el trafico.

—¿Qué clase de carro es este? —pregunte para entablar una conversación  
—Un Volvo XC90  
—Oh se rió bajo ante mi respuesta  
—¿Qué pasa? —me encogí de hombros.  
—Es que no soy muy buena con los carros —solo me dio una sonrisa

—¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos señor? —pregunto una vez que estábamos en la zona de Chealse

Edward volteo a verme, y le indique la dirección. Su ch fer asintió y se dirijo a donde le había indicado.  
Después de unos minutos llegamos a mi departamento, Edward se bajo para abrir mi vez llovía más recio por lo cual se empapo mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Tome su mano y baje, caminamos hasta la entrada del departamento para refugiarnos de la lluvia. Sentí que debía de hacer algo amable por Edward, ya que él ha echo bastante por mi.

—¿Quieres pasar un momento y secarte?  
—Ahm no lo se, no quiero causarte molestias —hizo una mueca.  
—No causas ninguna molestia, además, tu has echo mucho por mi y me gustar a retribuirte un poco de eso, y si no te secas te enfermaras y me sentiría muy culpable.  
—Umm, esta bien gracias —hizo una pequeña sonrisa, le hizo una señal hacia su chófer.

Saque mis llaves del bolso, abrí y después nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores, él apretó el botón y esperamos a que se abrieran las puertas, una vez adentro puse el código para ir a mi departamento y empezamos a subir.

—¿Un código? —pregunto algo sorprendido o confuso, no lo se  
—Si, vivo en el penthouse, mi padre me lo regalo, este es uno de sus edificios, según él es el edificio más seguro, por eso lo eligió para que viviera yo. Ya sabes como son los padres me encogí de hombros.  
—Si, por supuesto.

Llegamos al ultimo piso el número treinta, se abrieron las puertas y él hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera primero, cruzamos por el pequeño vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, estaba buscando las llaves en mi bolso, al fin las encontré y por mi torpeza se cayeron de mis manos y Edward las levanto, abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que entrara y me siguió.

—Espera aquí, ir por unas toallas  
—Por supuesto

Fui al armario que estaba debajo de las escaleras y saque un par de toallas, volví hacia él y le entregue una, mientras yo me secaba con la otra nos pusimos a platicar, me contó sobre sus hermanos, tenia una hermana un a o mayor que él, se llama Alice, estaba casada y tenia un niño de 1 año, con su hermano mayor se llevan por 3 años, se llama Emmett, y también esta casado y tiene 2 mellizos de 2 años. Cuando nos dimos cuenta eran pasadas de las 12.

—Bueno Bella, sera mejor que me valla, no quiero preocupar a mi madre, aunque es raro que aún no me hable —dijo mirando su celular y frunciendo el ceñp  
—Bien y de nuevo muchas gracias en verdad, no se que habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado hay  
—Ya te dije que no me tienes nada que agradecer —en eso empezó a sonar su celular—. Hablando de mi madre —me dijo y después contesto—, hola mamá... si no te preocupes estoy bien, ya voy para la casa solo que algo me retraso —lo ultimo dijo viéndome—, bien, no me esperes... esta bien nos vemos en unos minutos y colgó  
—¿Todo bien? espero no haberte causado algún problema  
—Descuida, es solo que mi madre exagera a veces, se preocupa cuando es tarde y no la llamamos, bueno espero volverte a ver, me encanto conocerte.

Sentí que la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas.

—Por supuesto y a mi también me gusto haberte conocido, aunque no fuera de la manera más convencional  
—Si, pero en ese caso, si no hubiera sido de esa manera, no seria tu ángel —arqueo una ceja. Sentí mis mejillas arder más de lo que ya estaban.  
—Claro —fue lo único que pude decir

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y la abrí para que saliera

—Nos vemos —se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Solo pude sonreír.

Se fue y cerré la puerta, estaba demasiado cansada pero antes decid darme una ducha, la cual fue realmente relajante, estuve hay como por unos treinta minutos, pensando en todo lo que sucedió hoy; primero la discusión con Xavier, después lo del accidente, luego mi ángel me llevo a tomar algo, terminamos en mi casa y dijo que quería volver a verme. Salí , puse la pijama, me lave los dientes y me metí a la cama. Estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en un tiempo récord.

El domingo paso sin ninguna novedad, me la pase en casa de Kate, platicamos sobre como nos iba en la universidad, ella estaba estudiando arquitectura, y era muy buena, tenia ideas grandiosas, le platique acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior, y ella me platico que conoció a un chico llamado Garret y al parecer, se gustaban y quedaron de salir este fin de semana.  
Comí y cene en su casa, sus padres me trataban muy bien y me querían como una segunda hija ya que me hice amiga de Kate desde que tenia 5 años, la conocí en el kinder y desde hay somos inseparables. Me fui a mi departamento como a eso de las 10, había sido un gran día.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews.**


	3. SORPRESAS

_**CAPITULO 3. SORPRESAS**_

Era Lunes y me encontraba en la universidad, había un desastre, hace algunas semanas que entramos de vacaciones pero hace poco hubo algunos cambios con los profesores, así que nos acomodaron en otras clases, seria duro, si con los compañeros que ya conocía era difícil, con los nuevos ni se diga. No me llevo bien con todos, en realidad soy una chica tímida a la cual hacen menos por ser "la cerebro" del salón, mis notas son muy buenas y algunas personas solo me hablan por puro interés ya que soy de una de las familias más respetables de Londres. Era un poco tarde, solo una clase más y terminaba el día en la escuela, era la de literatura, mi favorita, una de las cuales me habían cambiado de salón, así que conocer a nuevos compañeros y sobre todo a mi nuevo profesor.  
Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando choque con alguien que también estaba entrando y todas mis cosas terminaron en el suelo.

—¡¿Estas ciega o qué estúpida?! —no puede ser, justo era la chica más odiosa de toda la universidad, ella había estado en la misma preparatoria que yo.—Tanya lo siento no me di cuenta... —no me dejo terminar  
—Eres una idiota

Me iba a disculpar de nuevo pero la interrumpieron

—Tanya ya basta, no tienes porque hablarle así, fue un accidente —esa voz, la conocía  
—No Edward, esta tipa no se fija por donde camina y casi me tumba  
—Ya deja de reclamar que solo fue un accidente, no te paso nada

Con lo que dijo él, ella se enojo mucho y mejor entro al salón. Yo me dispuse a levantar mis cosas del suelo, lo que me sorprendió fue de que él también se agacho y me ayudo, lo hizo muy rápido. Una vez que terminamos de levantar mis cosas, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, la cual acepte.

—Gracias —dije tomando mis cuadernos que él tenia y un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido  
—De nada. Al parecer desde que nos conocimos siempre debo de estar ayudándote  
—Si eso creo —baje la cabeza, me sentía demasiado avergonzada y estúpida porque lo que el decía era verdad.  
—Hey —puso dos dedos en mi barbilla para que levantara la cabeza—, no lo quise decir para que te sintieras mal, no fue mi intensión ¿me puedes disculpar?  
—Descuida, estoy bien —hice una sonrisa lo mejor que pude

—Bella... —por suerte la profesora lo interrumpió  
—Bien chicos entren —hicimos lo que nos dijo.

Me senté en la ultima banca que quedaba vacía, una hasta el fondo, así no llamaba la atención y sobre todo, no me molestaban. La clase transcurrió normal, de vez en cuando Tanya voltea a verme con una mirada asesina. Edward se sentó junto a ella, al parecer eran muy amigos ya que ella esta muy cariñosa con él. Creo que lo hace para molestarme Al finalizar la clase me dirigí rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento hacia mi auto.

—Bella espera —escuche que me gritaron, así que me di la vuelta y vi que era Edward, me debute  
—Hola  
—Escucha perdón por lo de hace rato, por lo que paso con Tanya  
—Descuida, estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes  
—¿Puedo acompañarte?  
—Solo voy a mi auto  
—Bien, te acompaño  
—De acuerdo  
—Bella en verdad, ella es muy exagerada ¿Estas bien?  
—Ya te lo dije no pasa nada, estoy bien —sonreí para que se tranquilizara—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —no me quería quedar con las ganas de preguntarle  
—Claro, las que quieras —bien aquí voy  
—¿De donde conoces a Tanya?

—Ella bueno —se le notaba que estaba nervioso—, Tanya es mi novia  
—Aah bien —llegamos a mi auto, quería salir de hay lo antes posible—. Me tengo que ir —dije señalando mi auto  
—Bonito carro —un BMW 3 convertible blanco  
—Si, regalo de cumpleaños. Edward me tengo que ir  
—¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono? —extendió su celular, lo tomé y puse mi número.  
—Toma, me tengo que ir, ademas no creo que le guste a tu novia que estemos platicando —dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo veía, entrando al estacionamiento venia Tanya.  
—Nos vemos pronto dijo y se fue.

Me subí a mi auto y salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, quería irme de hay. Me dirigí a casa de mis padres ya que hoy habrá reunión familiar, estarán mis tíos y mis primos. Deberé de apurarme ya que a mi madre no le gusta que llegue tarde a los compromisos.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos llegue a la casa, por lo que vi ya todos se encontraban ahí. Estaban los coches de todos mis tíos.

Baje de mi auto y fui a la entrada, estaba a punto de tocar pero antes de hacerlo mi primo abrió la puerta.

—¡Bella!  
—¡Nathan! —me abrazo e hice lo mismo, él es mi primo favorito, es un año mayor que yo, y me cuida como si fuera su hermanita, y yo lo veo como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.  
—Pequeña, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿acaso te andas escondiendo de mi? —dijo una vez que me soltó  
—Por supuesto que no, es solo que tu andabas no se donde, y estos días he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. La escuela tu sabes.  
—Si claro —tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara—. Vamos a dentro, solo haces falta tú

Entramos y estaban mis tíos con sus respectivos esposos, y mis primos, al igual que mis padres.

—Bella, como siempre tarde niña.  
—Lo siento mamá, es que tuve un inconveniente  
—Tu siempre con lo mismo —y siempre me regaña por lo mismo  
—Renée déjala ya tranquila —mi padre como siempre me defendía.

La realidad es de que por lo único que me regañaban era por ser impuntual pero de hay en más, mi madre es muy cariñosa. La amo porque esta loca, como ella ninguna igual.

—Vamos a comer —menciono mi abuela.

Un momento ¿mi abuela?, se supone que ella vive en España, tal vez por eso la reunión familiar.

—¡Bellita! —grito y se lanzo hacia mi cuando me vio  
—Abue, hace mucho que no te veía —la abrase  
—Mi niña, te he extrañado mucho, y ya que tu no fuiste a visitarme, he decidido venir a verte —dijo una vez que nos separamos  
—Oh, siento no haber ido en las vacaciones, pero no pude  
—No te preocupes mi niña  
—Bien, mejor vallamos todos al comedor o se enfriara la comida —nos interrumpió mi tía Layla.

Nos fuimos a sentar todos en las mesas del jardín, ya que en el comedor no cabemos. Platicamos sobre muchas cosas, lo que hicimos en las vacaciones, mi abuela nos platico como es que se decidió a venir a Londres y nos sorprendió con la decisión de quedarse a vivir aquí.

—En España me siento muy sola, y por eso es que lo he decidido. Aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, tengo que rentar la casa, no la quiero vender ahí he pasado momentos muy lindos, en ese lugar crecieron mis hijos.  
—Mamá a Charlie y a mi nos gustaría que vivas con nosotros —Renée ofreció a mi abuela, ella y papá se llevan muy bien así que no creo que haya problemas —No hija, yo conseguiré una casa, no quiero que se molesten  
—Madeline no es ninguna molestia, a nosotros nos encantar a que vivas aquí  
—Pero... —Charlie no la dejo terminar  
—Por favor, ademas ya que Bella se mudo le haría bien a Renée tener algo de compañía  
—Bien, en ese caso me mudare con ustedes así mi hija no estará sola

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviws! pronto volverán a saber de mi ;D**


	4. PLATICA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4. PLATICA_**

Después de unas horas decidí irme a mi departamento ya que tenia tarea que hacer. Me despedí de todos, estaba saliendo de la casa cuando Nath me hablo

—Bells quería invitarte este sábado a un juego de béisbol, es con unos amigos  
—Me encantaría ¿donde nos vemos?  
—Paso por ti a las 10 ¿de acuerdo?  
—Si claro —después de eso subí al carro y mi me fui directo a mi departamento

Cuando llegue, me puse a hacer mi tarea, era poca así que termine pronto, eran las 6:20, fui a mi recamara a buscar lo que me pondría mañana, cuando abrí mi armario me di cuenta de que ya casi no tenia ropa limpia, así que me dispuse a lavar mi ropa, mientras salia lo que deje en la lavadora, me puse a ver la televisión, después de un rato fui al cuarto de lavado y saque lo que había dejado e hice lo mismo otras dos veces más hasta que termine, cuando me di cuenta eran las 10. Tome un tazón con cereal para cenar, me senté la sala y me puse a ver la tele, termine y deje el plato en la mesa de centro y me acosté en el sillón a terminar de ver la película pero el sueño me gano y me quede dormida.

~.~.~.~.~

Era jueves, los días pasados Edward ni siquiera me había saludado ya que siempre que lo veía andaba con Tanya. Ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien así que no dejaba que él se me acercara. Estaba en el salón de literatura, la profesora Brown aun no llegaba y yo estaba como siempre, sentada en mi lugar.

—Hola Bella —di un salto del susto ya que estaba distraída viendo por la ventana.  
—Hola Edward, no es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí? estoy segura que a tu novia no le gustara que estés conmigo, no se porque no le agrado pero no quiero buscarme problemas  
—Descuida Tanya no vino hoy a la escuela, al parecer esta enferma —no quería hablar con él.

Primero me ignora porque esta su novia y solo me habla cuando ella no esta, tengo mucho en que pensar, le estoy agradecida por lo que ha echo por mi, y su amistad me es importante, pero si me va a tratar de esta manera, bueno, es una situación complicada.  
Afortunadamente la profesora Brown nos interrumpió Edward se quedo sentado a un lado mio, pero yo no le prestaba atención, tal vez así me olvidara de él. La hora paso normal, algunas veces sentía su mirada sobre mi, yo solo me concentraba en mi libro y en el pizarrón, era un poco incomodo. Antes de que terminara la clase, la maestra nos dio un recado

—Chicos, la próxima semana, aremos un viaje a Gales, nos pasaremos todo el fin de semana ahí y regresaremos el Lunes, iremos a los museos y los lugares más importantes. Por favor al salir tomen una hoja, aquí vienen más especificaciones sobre lo que haremos. Pueden salir.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería hablar con Edward, estaba por llegar a mi carro, pero alguien me agarro del brazo y me jalo.

—Bella ¿podemos hablar?  
—Edward no...  
—Por favor necesito hablar contigo —suspire.  
—Esta bien ¿sobre que quieres hablar?  
—¿Podemos ir a otro lado?  
—De acuerdo, ¿a donde quieres ir?  
—Tengo pensado en un lugar, ¿me sigues?  
—Si —fue lo único que dije. él se dirigió a su auto y me subí al mío, deje que saliera primero y lo seguí.

Llegamos hasta una cafetería que esta a unas cuantas calles de la universidad, él se bajo primero y fue hasta donde yo estaba, abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para bajar, yo la tome, él cerro la puerta. Nos dirigimos al lugar y entramos.

—Ve a buscar una mesa, iré por un café ¿quieres uno?  
—Si, un moka por favor  
—¿Quieres algo de comer?  
—No solo —dije eso y se fue

Busque un lugar cerca de la ventana

—Veo que te gusta estar cerca de las ventanas —me entrego mi café y se sentó a un lado mio  
—¿Porque lo dices?  
—Pues, la vez que nos conocimos, te sentaste aun lado de la ventana, hoy también, y tu departamento tiene unos enormes ventanales —este hombre si que se fijaba en los detalles  
—Bueno, me gusta admirar la vista, a veces por estar encerrado en tu mundo, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor y realmente importa  
—Como las oportunidades  
—O los lugares y personas con las que te encuentras  
—Si, supongo  
—¿Porqué me invitaste aquí? —dije fríamente  
—Bella quiero saber porque te comportas así conmigo  
—¿Así como?  
—Tan fría, distante y ni siquiera me saludas —¿es enserio lo que me esta diciendo? pero si es él quien se comporta de esa manera  
—¿Yo?  
—Si, estos días no me diriges ni un hola y hoy en clase me ignoraste por completo  
—¿En verdad quieres que te diga lo que pasa?  
—Si  
— Edward no quiero tener problemas con Tanya  
—Ella se comporta como una chiquilla, hablare con ella para que te deje tranquila  
—En verdad, no quiero tener problemas ni causartelos a ti  
—No te preocupes por eso, yo se como manejarla

Mire mi reloj, diablos son las 4

—Edward me tengo que ir  
—Por supuesto, vamos —creo que no le agrado

Me acompaño hasta mi auto

—Hasta mañana  
—Claro

Era inevitable que nos viéramos al siguiente día, ya que teníamos clase.  
Me dirigí a mi departamento, ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y quería dejar de pensar en él. Al llegar vi que había mensajes en la contestadora así que me puse a revisarlos, el primero es de Kate.

—Hola Bells ¿crees que nos podamos ver? tengo noticias, llámame

El segundo es de Xavier...

—Bella necesitamos hablar, por favor necesito saber de ti, quiero pedirte perdón, llámame o por lo menos contesta mis mensajes, iré a vis...

Corte antes de que terminara el mensaje, por ahora no quiero saber nada de él, aún estoy enojada por lo que hizo.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste y manden sus reviws**


	5. VISITAS INESPERADAS

_**CAPITULO 5. VISITAS INESPERADAS**_

Era viernes por fin, iba directo al estacionamiento por mi auto, cuando lo intente encender, no hizo más que un ruido extraño, intente una y otra vez, y era lo mismo, mi auto no prendía ¡Genial! Se me hacia tarde y tenia que caminar, así que era mejor que me apresurara. Caminaba por la calle, vi hacia el cielo, seria mejor que me diera prisa, pronto empezar a llover. Trate de parar un taxi, pero ninguno se detenía. Empezó a caer una ligera lluvia y no traía con que cubrirme.  
Esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la calle; sentí que un auto se debuto a un lado mío, no quise voltear; tal vez solo fuera mi imaginación, pero escuche el claxon, creo que me hablaban a mi, ya que era la única en la calle. Voltee a ver y era Edward, el bajo el vidrio.

—Hola  
—Hola  
—¿Quieres que te lleve?  
—No creo que sea buena idea  
—Anda, no quiero que llegues tarde y mucho menos que te agarre la lluvia cuando puedo evitarlo.  
—Sube —suspire.  
—Esta bien —él hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Camine hacia el lado del copiloto y me subí, él puso en marcha en auto—. ¿Como estas? —dije para romper el silencio.  
—Bien ¿Y tu? 'porque andas por las calles un día de escuela en la mañana? ¿Y tu auto?  
—Estoy bien. Bueno mi auto no quiso prender y no encontré ningún taxi  
—¿Quieres que lo revise? —eso me sorprendió un poco  
—¿Sabes acerca de autos?  
—¿Porque te sorprende?  
—Bueno creí que tendrías a personas a tu alrededor para hacer ese tipo de cosas  
—Solo por que soy rico no quiere decir que no sepa hacer las cosas por mi mismo, siempre es bueno saber todo tipo de cosas. Pueden servir cuando menos te lo esperas. Y así —volteo a verme—, puedo rescatar damiselas en peligro —eso fue gracioso, soltó una peque a risa  
—Si, tienes razón. ¿No crees que Tanya se enoje porque llegamos juntos?  
—Ella no esta aquí  
—¿A que te refieres?  
—Se mudo a España  
—Lo siento  
—¿Porque?  
—Es tu novia  
—Por supuesto —fue todo lo que dijo, creo que se veía un poco fastidiado.

Llegamos a la escuela, todos me miraban raro, tal vez porque iba con él. Me sentí un poco incomoda.

—Me tengo que ir a clases, apenas y llego —dije mirando el reloj de mi muñeca  
—Si, yo también, nos vemos —solo asentí

Camine lo más rápido que pude, pero tratando de no caerme. Afortunadamente llegue pocos minutos antes que mi profesor. La clase fue un poco aburrida. Era la hora del almuerzo, las clases no habían mejorado mucho; todas aburridas.  
Fui a la cafetería y hay me encontré a Edward, estaba con unos tipos. él se acerco hacia mi.

—Hola ¿ Quieres sentarte conmigo?  
—No... estas ocupado —vi hacia su mesa, él dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo lo había echo  
—No te preocupes, son buenos chicos, anda —tenia esa mirada a la que no se le podía decir que no  
—¿Crees que les agrade?  
—Por supuesto, eres muy linda y simpática

Me tomo del codo y me empezó prácticamente a arrastrar hasta donde estaban.

—Chicos les presento a Bella —eran varios chicos, unos 6; después volteo hacia mí y dijo—: Bella te presento a los chicos  
—Hola —levante la mano a modo de saludo.  
—Hola —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
—Siéntate —dijo Edward haciendo señas.

Hice lo que me dijo. Él ocupo una silla al lado mio; en cuando me senté , sus amigos me empezaron a hacer preguntas, que caían como bombas; no podía responder una cuando ya me estaban preguntando otra cosa; estaba realmente aturdida y voltee a ver a Edward, que al ver mi expresión, soltó un chiflido e hizo que todos se callaran y lo voltearan a ver.

—Chicos ¿podrían callarse por favor? La están asustando —y es cierto lo que decía  
—Vamos Edward, solo queremos platicar con ella —dijo un chico de pelo castaño, lacio y ojos cafés  
—Si, parece ser una chica muy linda e inteligente —menciono un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos grises  
—Esta bien, pueden preguntarle lo que quieran, pero de a uno en uno, no hablen todos al mismo tiempo. Se comportan como animales...no, no, no, los animales se comportan mejor que ustedes  
—Muy gracioso Cullen hablo otro chico  
—Si, como digas. Pero hablo enserio, solo uno a la vez, sino, me la llevare de aquí —reí ante su comentario.

Esta vez le hicieron caso y hablaron por turnos, me preguntaron acerca de mi familia, la carrera que estaba estudiando, cómo nos conocimos Edward y yo; se rieron un poco. Viéndolo ahora, era un poco gracioso. Me lleve muy bien con ellos, parecen unos buenos tipos, y sobre todo son agradables. El tiempo se paso muy rápido, tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases.

—Nos vemos luego —me despedí  
—Hasta luego Bella dijeron todos

Edward me dejo en mi salón, y después se fue al suyo, estaba realmente aburrida, solo dos clase me ir a a mi casa. Me dirigí hacia el salón de literatura, solo tenia que soportar una hora y al fin terminarían las clases, y empezar a el fin de semana. Al llegar me encontré con Edward que estaba sentado en el lugar en que se sentó la vez pasada, osea, a un lado mio; llegue y lo salude.

—Hola Hola, espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí —dijo una ves que me acomode a su lado  
—Por supuesto que no —últimamente estaba diferente, desde que se fue Tanya se comporta de otra manera.

La clase paso normal, un poco divertida ya que Edward me hacia reír; es muy gracioso. Note que empezó a llover más fuerte. Termino la clase y él me dijo:

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —dirigió su mirada a la ventana  
—Esta bien, esta vez no voy a protestar, ademas, quedaste de revisar mi auto  
—Cierto, vamos

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, y después fuimos lo más rápido posible hacia su auto, subimos y salio de hay.  
Durante todo el camino a mi casa, el cual no duro mucho ya que Edward conducía como un loco, estuvimos hablando de mil y una estupideces, sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegamos al edificio donde vivía. Fuimos al ascensor y esperamos por un par de minutos, entramos al elevador y teclee el código, empezó a subir.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —parece curioso  
—Por supuesto las que quieras  
—Si tienes un auto, ¿Qué hacías a pie el día que casi te atropellan? —suspire  
—Ese día estaba con alguien, solo que discutimos por algo y decidí irme a casa en taxi, pero no encontré ninguno así que tuve que caminar  
—¿Pensabas caminar todos esos kilómetros hasta aquí? —me encogí de hombros  
—Si, ademas, no esta tan lejos como piensas  
—Lo bueno es que pude evitar que te fueras caminando y sola por la noche bajo la lluvia, pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa, algo mucho peor que el casi atropello  
—Tienes razón, pero ya no importa —solo sonrió y cambio de tema.

Iba tan entretenida con Edward, se abrieron las puertas y salimos, cuando voltee la vista me encontré con una sorpresa...

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Te dije que vendría a verte, tenemos que hablar —miro a Edward  
—Y yo te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar  
—Veo que ya te conseguiste a otro más ricachon ¿verdad?  
—¡Estas loco! —le grite, voltee a ver a Edward y en su mirada se ve a que estaba enojado—. Él es solo un amigo  
—Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Isabella —me agarro del brazo, me estaba lastimando  
—Suéltame! me duele —trate de zafarme pero no pude  
—¿Acaso no estas escuchando que la lastimas? —dijo Edward empujándolo para que me soltara.

Me interpuse entre los dos, ya que conocía a Xavier y sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

—¡Ya basta! No voy a permitir que se peleen como animales salvajes aquí en mi casa.  
—Si no quieres que golpee a tu **"amiguito"** entonces vamos a hablar y a **solas** —dijo recalcando la ultima palabra  
—Esta bien, vamos a hablar —abrí la puerta y lo hice pasar.

Edward me jalo del brazo

—Bella no voy a permitir que te quedes con este sujeto a solas  
—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Mientras ¿te parece bien si revisas mi auto? dio un pesado suspiro  
—Esta bien, pero si me necesitas solo tienes que marcarme al celular solo asentí  
—¿Donde esta?  
—En el estacionamiento, en el lugar numero 1 —le di las llaves  
—Claro, no tardo ¿ten cuidado si?  
—No te preocupes

Edward se dirigió hacia el ascensor y hasta que no se cerraron las puertas no entre a mi departamento. Estoy demasiado enojada con Xavier. Me dirigí hacia él, que estaba sentado en mi sillón

—¿Quien es ese sujeto?  
—No te importa —no pensaba decirle— ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que no quería volver a verte —aun seguí a parada; no quiero arriesgarme a que intente propasarse conmigo, ya lo había echo antes  
—Fui a hablar con tus padres ayer  
—!¿Qué hiciste que?! —dije furiosa, aun no les decía que habíamos terminado, porque sabia como se iban a poner; simplemente no estaba preparada.  
—Lo que escuchaste —se veía tan tranquilo  
—¿Para qué fuiste?  
—A hablar con ellos, a decirles que su querida hija termino conmigo, se veían realmente furiosos —dijo el muy cínico  
—¿Porque fuiste?  
—Porque sabia que tu no les dirías, y ellos te harán que regreses conmigo  
—¡Yo nunca regresare contigo! me oíste, que te entre en la cabeza —se levanto y me agarro de los hombros  
—Escúchame, tu no puedes terminar conmigo, nunca nadie lo ha hecho, y vas a estar conmigo hasta que **YO** quiera ¿me entendiste? siempre hacen lo que yo digo  
—¡Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que estar contigo! —le grite sacudiendo mis hombros para zafarme de su agarre—. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y esta vez **YO** no voy a hacer lo que tu digas. Conmigo te equivocaste si crees que soy ese tipo de chicas a las cuales les gusta que las pisotee un estúpido  
—Eso esta por verse muñequita —trato de acercarse hacia mi, pero lo evite rodeando el sillón  
—Sera mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te saquen a patadas  
—Me voy, pero solo porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer, de mejores lugares me han corrido —me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí  
—Pues me da mucho gusto y ¡No te quiero volver a ver por aquí! ¿me entendiste? —soltó una carcajada y se fue.

Estaba demasiado alterada que, cuando escuche el timbre, me sobresalte, fui a abrir e iba a gritar pensando que era él, pero no, es Edward  
—¿Estas bien? —se escuchaba preocupado  
—Si, pasa —él entro  
—¿Quién es ese sujeto?  
—Es una larga historia  
—Tengo tiempo —creo que no se iría hasta que no le dijera todo, y sentía la necesidad de explicarle todo. De alguna manera se la debía.  
—Bien, siéntate ¿Quieres algo de tomar, de comer?  
—No gracias, lo único que quiero es que me expliques

Se sentó en el sofá , y yo me coloque a un lado de él  
—Xavier —así se llama es de ojos azules, rubio, y alto, no más que Edward, pero si más que yo, y guapo eso si—, él es mi ex-novio ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?  
—Si, como olvidarlo  
—Bien y ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato?  
—Bella, solo dilo ¿de acuerdo?  
—Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy suspire—. Ese día nos íbamos a ver en un restaurante cerca de ahí, él me invito a cenar; yo andaba con una amiga en el centro comercial, por eso es que no traía carro, ella me iba a pasar a dejar, estábamos comprando unas cosas y cuando salimos de la tienda, me encontré con que Xavier se estaba besando con una mujer la recuerdo muy bien, es pelirroja y de ojos azules, muy linda , cuando los vi, me dio mucho coraje y fui y le reclame, después de que se fue la tipa, él muy cínico me dijo que él besaba a quien le diera la gana y que yo no tenia porque decir nada, le di una cachetada, empezamos a discutir y le dije que terminábamos, me dijo que yo no lo podía terminar ya que si lo hacia, mis padres iban a salir perdiendo, y en eso tiene razón —dije un poco triste al pensar en eso—. Y ahora viene aquí a "pedirme disculpas"  
—¿Porque lo dices?  
—Mi padre esta haciendo negocios con el suyo, y por eso es que estaba saliendo con él, ya que si no me hacia su novia, su padre haría que mi papá perdiera la mayor a de sus acciones. Edward en verdad no se que hacer. No quiero seguir con él, por que aparte de que me engaño, últimamente se comportaba muy agresivo conmigo, pero tampoco quiero que mi padre pierda todo por lo que ha trabajado —agache la cabeza.

Edward puso su mano en mi barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza, no me había percatado de que lloraba hasta que él me limpio una lagrima de mi mejilla.

—Bella, no quiero que llores, tu no puedes seguir con ese tipo. Si te maltrato y grito así enfrente de mi, no me imagino lo que te ha hecho cuando están solos —sonó preocupado.  
—Lose, pero no es tan fácil, Xavier ya les fue a contar a mis padres y estoy segura de que ellos me obligaran a regresar con él —Edward me abrazo y yo me recargue en su pecho y me puse a llorar.  
—Nena, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré aquí a tu lado siempre que me necesites ¿de acuerdo?  
—Si, gracias —me aleje un poco de él—. Tu como siempre salvándome —le hice una pequeña sonrisa, e hizo lo mismo  
—Bueno, soy tu _ángel_ ¿Lo recuerdas? —nos reímos  
—Cierto —le dije y le di un peque o beso en la mejilla, se sorprendió.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Es de agradecimiento, gracias por todo lo que has echo por mi  
—Eso es lo que los _ángeles_ hacen ¿No? Cuidar de bellas chicas como tu —me sonroje.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que me acorde el porqué estaba él aquí  
—Edward ¿que paso con mi carro?  
—Cierto, lo olvidaba. Al parecer es la corriente eléctrica —me quede ida, no sabia de lo que hablaba y tal parece que lo noto, se rió por lo bajo—. Sera mejor que llames al mecánico  
—Bien, mañana lo llamo —mire el reloj, eran casi las 8 y no había comido nada aún— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Tu has echo mucho por mi, así que déjame hacer algo por ti  
—Esta bien ¿vas a cocinar? —asentí— Te ayudo entonces  
—¿Sabes cocinar?  
—Ya te dije que una persona debe de aprender de todo —alzo una ceja.  
—De acuerdo

Fuimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a hacer una lasaña. Me quede sorprendida, era muy bueno en la cocina, no se cómo, pero lo es. Cuando terminamos de cocinar, fuimos a la sala y decidimos ver una película, pusimos la de _"Como entrenar a tu dragón"_, en verdad esa película es muy linda y graciosa, y desde mi punto de vista, su moraleja es: los verdaderos amigos así como la familia, siempre estarán a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Y que encuentras la verdadera amistad en las personas (o animales) que menos esperas. Me encanta ver esa película aunque sea "infantil" como muchos me decían.  
Era tarde, y estoy cansada con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, pero no quiero que Edward se valla, ademas la película aún no termina y por supuesto no lo voy a correr, seria de mala educación, él estaba muy entretenido. Me recargue en su hombro y Edward me abrazo por los hombros, fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el 5° capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviws, enserio me gustaría saber su opinión.**


	6. PARTIDO DE BÉISBOL

_**CAPITULO 7. PARTIDO DE BÉISBOL.**_

Me desperté ya que un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana. Me di cuenta que estaba en la recamara, de seguro me trajo hasta acá, me levante y me mire al espejo del tocador, aun traía puesta mi ropa, fui al baño de mi habitación, me lave la cara, los dientes y me cepille el cabello. Me rugió el estomago, así que decid ir a preparar el desayuno. Al salir de mi habitación sentí un olor raro, no le di importancia. Fui hacia la cocina y para mi sorpresa... Edward estaba hay...

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —alce un poco la voz.  
—Tranquila ¿No te da gusto verme? —dijo sonriente. Estaba preparando el almuerzo  
—No es eso, creí que te habías ido anoche ¿Porque estas aquí?  
—Después de que te lleve a tu cama, me recosté en el sillón a esperar que pasara la lluvia y... me quede dormido —se encogió de hombros  
—Oh —fue lo único que pude decir  
—Espero que no te moleste —volteo a verme  
—No, esta bien —sonreí un poco  
—Siéntate, ya esta el almuerzo

Le ayude a poner los platos y vasos, el puso el plato con los hot-cakes y una jarra de jugo de naranja. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, estábamos en silencio y yo quería preguntarle algo, así que creí que era el mejor momento para eso.  
—Edward —lo llame, volteo a verme  
—Mande  
—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
—Lo que quieras —ahora me arrepentía de preguntarle lo que quiero saber, en lugar de eso, le pregunte otra cosa relacionada.  
—¿Porque... porque se fue Tanya? —creo que lo molesto mi pregunta—. Claro, solo si me quieres responder  
—Esta bien, te contestare lo que sea —sonrió y yo hice lo mismo—. Ella se fue porque su padre fue transferido —lo que me dijo hizo que sintiera un pinchazo de decepción, no se porque.  
—¿Terminaron? —la pregunta se me escapo de la boca antes de poder procesar mis ideas. Lo vi y se ve a un poco incomodo—. Sabes que si no me quieres contestar, esta bien  
—Si, lo hicimos —ignoro mi comentario—. A decir verdad, no creo en las relaciones a larga distancia. Simplemente no va conmigo ¿De que sirve eso? ella puede conseguir a alguien más por haya, al igual que yo aquí —se encogió de hombros.

Yo no supe que decir, así que seguimos callados hasta que terminamos, quedamos que yo lavaría los platos ya que él cocino, al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero acepto, ya que se le hacia tarde para no se que cosa. Termine y después me fui a mi recamara, estaba por acostarme cuando mi primo me llamo para avisar que pasaba en treinta minutos por mi, lo había olvidado, el partido de béisbol. Me metí rápido a la ducha, cuando salí, me puse unos jeans, una blusa azul de manga larga, ya que hacia fresco por la lluvia de anoche, y mis tenis. Estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando se escucho el timbre de la recepción, fui a atender.

—Si, diga  
—Bella, soy Nath  
—Espera cinco minutos, ahora bajo.

Termine de cepillarme el cabello, busque mi bolsa, me coloque los lentes de sol, salí, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al ascensor; una vez adentro apreté el botón del vestíbulo, las puertas se cerraron y empezó a bajar. Una vez a bajo, se abrieron las puertas y baje, hay ya me esperaba Nath, cuando me vio, me vino a saludar.

—Hola Bella ¿Lista?  
—Claro, vamos

Salimos del edificio, su auto estaba estacionado en la entrada, así que subimos, la mayor parte fuimos en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

—Bella, perdón por pasar a buscarte tan temprano, el juego empieza hasta dentro de una hora más  
—No te preocupes, entiendo que tengas que estar antes —voltee a verlo y le dedique una sonrisa—. Además, si no me hubieras venido a buscar, me hubiera perdido y no hubiera ido. As que no te preocupes —le guiñe el ojo  
—Bien, me alegra haber ido a buscarte —ambos nos reímos.

Continuamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de un campo de béisbol.

—Aquí es —asentí y ambos bajamos del carro

Pasamos por la entrada, y una vez adentro del campo Nath me dijo:  
—Ve siéntate por haya —señalo las tribunas . Voy a los camerinos, me tengo que cambiar.  
—Esta bien le sonreí y camine hacia las gradas.

Me senté a esperar, conecte el celular a los audífonos y después me los coloque y coloque una de mis canciones favoritas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, estaba muy concentrada con la música que no sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que me toco el brazo y me sobresalte un poco, puse pausa y quite los audífonos. Voltee a ver quien era.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —me dijo una chica con una voz chillona, de cabello corto, en puntas en todas direcciones, negro azabache, unos lindos ojos azules, su piel color blanca, casi tanto como la mía, mi piel era muy blanca, mi cabello castaño y ondulado hasta mitad de mi espalda y mis ojos color chocolate, estaba sentada pero pude ver que era un poco más baja que yo. Tenia a un niño sentado en sus piernas.  
—Descuida, no te preocupes —le dedique una sonrisa, voltee a ver al rededor de mi, pero solo estábamos ella y yo en las gradas.  
—No te había visto por aquí —dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.  
—Nunca había venido, vengo a acompañar a mi... —no me dejo terminar  
—¿Tu novio? ¿A que equipo vienes a apoyar? —la verdad no sabia bien como se llama el equipo donde juega mi primo, pero recuerdo haber visto una gorra en el carro, creo que decía "Leones"  
—Amm... creo que son los "Leones", no estoy segura  
—¿Enserio? Yo también! ¿De quien eres novia? Aunque se me hace raro, la mayor a de los chicos, creo que todos, tienen novia, a no ser que... ¿Eres novia de Nath? es el único que no tiene novia... —¿Esta chica esta loca?  
—¡No! —dije un poco alterada ¿Novia de mi primo? buen chiste, aunque debo suponer que ella no lo sabe.  
—Lo siento, que tonta soy, apenas te conozco y ya me entrometo en lo que no me importa —dijo un poco apenada—. Oh por dios dejo salir un pequeño gritito.  
—¿Qué pasa? —la mire un poco asustada  
**—**Te he preguntado muchas cosas y ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Alice, y el es mi hijo Zack —dijo con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndome una mano, yo se la tome.  
—Bella Swan.  
—Bien ¿Y que haces aquí?  
—Vine con mi primo, me pidió que lo acompañara, creo que es un día muy importante, ya que nunca me había pedido que viniera.  
—Si, así es, si ganan este partido, el cual es la final, pasaran a la competencia nacional  
—Wow, suena muy importante  
—Así es ¿Quién es tu primo?  
—Nath  
—Lo siento, fui una tonta al pensar que era tu novio, pero ¿Tienes uno?  
—Descuida, esta bien ¿Un que? —pregunte un poco confundida  
—Pues un novio tontita  
—Si, bueno no —se ve a confundida—. En realidad, en este momento prefiero no hablar de eso  
—¿Eso? osea ¿Tu novio? —asentí—. ¿Discutieron? —volví a asentir con la cabeza—. Oh, entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso —por alguna razón, esta chica me inspiraba mucha confianza, así que decidí contarle lo que ocurría.  
—Si, peleamos, pero no solo es eso, si no que hay muchas otras cosas.  
—No me tienes que contar si no quieres, pero en mi tienes a una amiga, creo que lo seremos, me agradas bastante y puedes confiar en mi —dijo con una gran sonrisa  
—Esta bien, por alguna extra a razón quiero contarte —suspire y fije mi vista en el campo—. Mis padres, de alguna manera u otra, me obligaron a que me hiciera su novia, dijeron que era por el bien de toda la familia, y pues yo acepte, ya que no quería que mis padres se metieran en problemas legales o económicos, en realidad nunca supe la razón por la que me "pidieron" —dije haciendo comillas en la ultima palabra— que fuera su novia, no se cuales problemas tenían o tienen para hacer eso, pero hace unos cuantos días, descubrí que él me engañaba, salia con otras a mis espaldas, yo no lo ame, a mi corazón no le dolió eso, en realidad, el engaño le dolió a mi ego, a mi orgullo, y ese día, en medio del centro comercial, le reclame, le hice una escena y le di varias cachetadas  
—Se lo merecía —reí por lo bajo con su comentario.  
—Si, se merece eso y más, ayer paso por mi departamento, llegue con un amigo, y me empezó a reclamar qué era lo que hacia con él, que si era mi amante, en realidad es un buen amigo, me ha salvado la vida varias veces. Xavier, mi ex-novio, o en realidad ya ni se que es, me empezó a jalonear, hasta que lo puse en su lugar, pero me dijo que nuestra relación no se terminaba hasta que él quisiera, después de eso, lo corrí de mi casa —voltee a mirarla, la vi con una cara de sorpresa, y a su pequeño jugando con el collar que traía ella.  
—Lamento mucho que te pase eso; no puedo creer que ese tipo se atreva a reclamarte tan solo por llevar a un amigo, cuando él hizo cosas peores. ¡Y tus padres! ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? No puedo creer como algunos padres sean capaces de hacer eso, sacrificar la felicidad de sus hijos atándolos de alguna manera u otra a una persona que, tal vez, ni siquiera conocen y no saben como te trataran, solo por conveniencia.  
—Lo peor del caso es que, mis padres conocen a Xavier desde que eramos niños, él es hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre, crecimos prácticamente juntos, los fines de semana lo pasaban en mi casa, y algunas vacaciones, nosotros en la suya, pero a mi nunca termino de agradarme —me encogí de hombros—. Él aparenta ser una persona noble y sincera que se preocupa por los demás, pero es todo lo contrario, es muy egoísta y solo le importa él mismo y el que dirán.  
—Ese tipo de personas las odio  
—Si, yo igual, aunque lo descubrí de la peor manera y no pueda hacer nada, porque estoy segura que mis padres harán hasta lo imposible para que regrese con él —mire a mi alrededor, y vi que las gradas se estaban llenando—. Creo que ya no tarda en empezar el partido.  
—Si eso creo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, viendo como salían los jugadores.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dije y acaricie la cabeza de Zack, y él se sorío  
—Ya me hiciste una, pero esta bien, puedes hacer otra, o las que quieres —reímos las dos  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—22 años ¿Porque?  
—Es que te ves muy joven como para tener un hijo —le mencione, un poco apenada. Zack es un niño rubio, de ojos verdes y piel blanca.  
—Si, lose, todos me dicen lo mismo. Fue un descuido, mi esposo, que hasta ese momento era mi novio, y yo, no nos cuidamos ese día. Fue la única vez que no lo hicimos. Estaba a un par de meses de graduarme, a mis padres y a los suyos les sorprendió, creo que tanto como a nosotros y estaban un poco enojados, sus padres lo obligaron a casarse conmigo y hacerse responsable, mis papas hablaron con los suyos, así que decidieron que nos casaríamos poco después de la graduación, y buscáramos un trabajo, mi tío le dio empleo en su empresa de construcciones, mi esposo es arquitecto, de los mejores, y yo soy diseñadora de modas, por ahora trabajo en una empresa de lencería y vestidos, pero mi mayor sueño es crear mi propia —empresa dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
—Debe de ser duro enterarte de que estas embarazada cuando no lo esperas. Todo eso debió truncar tus sueños.  
—Yo no lo veo así, lo veo como una oportunidad  
—¿Ah?  
—Tengo alguien por quien cumplir mis sueños, quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso cuando hable de su madre. Si, he batallado un poco para atender a mi hijo, cuidarlo y todo eso, pero mi madre siempre ha estado hay para ayudarme, ella lo cuida mientras yo trabajo.  
—Adoras a tu hijo ¿Cierto?  
—Por supuesto, Zack es mi vida, daría todo por él —acaricie la mejilla del niño, él me sonrió y estiro sus brasitos—. Creo que le agradas ¿Quieres cargarlo?  
—¿Puedo? —Alice asintió y estire mis brazos para tomarlo—. Es un niño muy lindo.  
—En el físico se parece a su padre, y en lo demás a mi, claro excepto que no le gusta ir de compras, se pone muy necio cuando trato de probarle ropa —negó con la cabeza, me imagino que recordando algo.

Por la platica con Alice, no me había dado cuenta de en que momento comenzó el partido, no le preste mucha atención, estaba entretenida con Zack que jugaba con mi cabello. No me di cuenta cuando termino el partido hasta que Alice me abrazo, tomo a Zack y me comenzó a jalar.

—¿Qué pasa? —estaba un poco confundida, paro en seco cuando cuando le pregunte y volteo a mirarme.  
—¿Acaso no prestaste atención? —solo negué—. ¡Ganaron! —empezó a dar saltitos y después volvió a caminar, yo solo la seguí.

Llegamos hasta el campo, donde estaba el equipo celebrando, busque a Nath con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.  
—¡Buuuh! —apareció por detrás mio y me asusto, me gire y me di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.  
—Tonto, me asustaste —ya no traía el uniforme.  
—Esa era la intención —dijo riendo. Cuando se callo lo abrace.  
—Felicidades  
—Gracias —nos separamos y le quite la bolsa de cacahuates que traía—. Ahora iremos a festejar  
—¿A donde?  
—A la casa de uno de los del equipo, es mi amigo  
**—**No creo que sea buena idea, siento que iré de colada —hice una mueca mostrando mi desagrado  
—Vamos, no seas así, y no iras de colada, yo te estoy invitando y no creo que le moleste que vallas, pero si tanto te incomoda, vamos a preguntarle —tomo mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme  
—¿Qué? ¡No! comencé a comer cacahuates por los nervios, quise resistirme, pero ya era tarde, estábamos frente a un pequeño grupo donde se encontraba Alice, en realidad eran tres personas, dos con el uniforme del equipo. Nath toco el hombro de un chico que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, cuando volteo y vi quien era me empece a atragantar con los cacahuates.

—¿Bella estas bien? —pregunto Nath un poco preocupado y dándome pequeños golpes en la espalda, asentí una vez que deje de toser.  
—Toma un poco de agua —me dio Alice una botella de agua y bebí.

Cuando ya me sentía mejor, me quite los lentes.  
—Gracias Alice —le devolví la botella  
—Puedes quedártela —fije la vista en Edward que se ve a un poco sorprendido, le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa  
—Hola Bella ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto Edward  
—Si, descuida  
—¿Se conocen? —preguntaron Nath y Alice al mismo tiempo; Edward, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y piel un poco más morena que la de Alice, y un poco más alto que yo, creo que de la estatura de Alice y yo, los volteamos a ver.  
—Si, nos conocimos hace algunos días cuando... —no lo deje terminar, no quería que nadie, mucho menos Nath se enterara de lo ocurrido  
—Cuando me cambiaron de clase de literatura  
—¿Si? —dijo Edward, pero sonó más una pregunta que una afirmación, fije mi vista en él y se ve a un poco confundido  
—Si así es  
—No me habías dicho que lo conocías Bells —Nath tenia el ceño fruncido  
—Nunca me lo preguntaste, además, yo tampoco sabia que se conocían  
—¿De donde conoces a Alice? —pregunto Edward  
—De las gradas —se apresuro a contestar ella  
—Sera mejor que nos vallamos —dijo el chico rubio—. Hay que ir a festejar  
—Bella —me llamo Alice—. Él es Jasper, mi esposo —lo tomo del brazo.  
—Jasper Hale —estrechamos las manos  
—Bella Swan  
—¡Cullen! apresúrense —grito un chico que estaba por la entrada  
—¡Ya vamos! —le respondió Edward  
—¡Vamos vamos vamos! —creo que Alice es una chica con mucho entusiasmo.

Jasper tomo a Zack de los brazos de ella. Alice iba primero, después de ella estaban Jasper y Nath que iban platicando, yo iba detrás de ellos y Edward se coloco a un lado mio.

—Vienes ¿Cierto?  
—¿A donde?  
—A mi casa, a celebrar —hice una mueca—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—No me gusta colarme a las fiestas —soltó una risita  
—En primera, no es una fiesta, es una reunión y en segunda, no te estas colando, yo te estoy invitando. Y no acepto un no por respuesta —alzo una ceja, suspire  
—Esta bien, acepto —en su rostro se formo una linda sonrisa torcida, me encanta cada vez que sonríe así.

Caminamos hasta llegar al estacionamiento, vi que Alice se subía en un lindo Porshe amarillo, me subí al carro de Nath, y él empezó a conducir. Seguimos el Volvo de Edward. Después de unos minutos llegamos hasta una hermosa casa ¿Qué digo? A eso no se le puede llamar casa, mansión la describe mejor. Es enorme.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, espero sus reviws así sabre que es lo que quieren o si lo que escribo les gusta :D**


	7. LOS CULLEN

_**CAPITULO 7. LOS CULLEN**_

La casa de Edward es hermosa, y creo que eso se queda corto, es una maravilla. A simple vista es una enorme casa de tres pisos, con un hermoso enorme jardín, tiene unos enormes ventanales, un estilo sin duda muy modernista. Nath estaciono el auto detrás de un mercedes y bajamos. En la entrada nos esperaban Alice y Zack. En cuanto llegamos junto a ella nos guió hacia dentro, debí de suponer que mi primo ya conocía la casa, ya que en cuanto entramos se fue directo a la cocina y volvió con una lata de refresco para irse directo al jardín.

—No es la primera vez que están aquí Bella, ellos vienen siempre después de un partido, especialmente cuando ganan, les encanta comer lo que les prepara mamá para celebrar que ganaron  
—¿Y cuando pierden?  
—Bueno, en ese caso, la que cocina, soy yo —se puso un poco colorada, levante una ceja y dio un suspiro—. No soy... amm... muy buena en la cocina, mamá y los chicos lo considera una especie de castigo ellos cuando ve que perdieron porque no estaban concentrados en lo que hacían  
—Creo que eso es ridículo, nadie es perfecto, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, no creo los deban de castigar  
—Mamá lo toma como un incentivo, ella conoce a la mayor a de los chicos desde casi cuando entraron a la preparatoria, incluso a otros desde que eran unos niños y sabe que ellos tienen mucho más que dar en la cancha  
—Creo que es bueno que los motive, y creo que ellos no deberían de tomarlo como un castigo —empezamos a reír y llegamos hasta el jardín trasero.

Frente a mi tenia a los chicos sentados en algunos sillones, sillas y a un par más sentados en el suelo. A la derecha estaba una gran piscina, y a mi izquierda estaban Nath y Edward junto a una señora de cabello como el caramelo, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Edward frente a una parrilla. Alice coloco a Zack en el piso y él de inmediato corrió a donde se encontraba Edward, la señora le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo cargo. No la pude apreciar bien, ya que estaba de espaldas hacia mi.

—Ella es mi madre Esme Culle —Alice hizo un gesto hacia la mujer—. Y aquel de haya señalo a un hombre rubio, y de la estatura de Edward, que estaba junto a Jasper frente a otra parrilla un poco más alejada de donde estaban los chicos, ambos de espaldas—. Es mi papá Carlisle Cullen, ven vamos —me empujo hasta donde estaban—. Mami! —saludo Alice una vez que llegamos junta a ellos.  
—Hola hija —le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se giro a mirarme  
—Mamá ella es Bella Swan —le dijo Edward  
—Mi prima intervino Nath  
—Es un placer conocerla Señora Cullen —le tendí la mano, en lugar de eso me abrazo  
—Con que tu eres la famosa Bella y solo llámame Esme —sentí que en un segundo me sonrojaba  
—¿Famosa? —pregunte una vez que me soltó  
—Si, mi hijo no ha dejado de hablarme de ti desde que te conoció —me sonroje aun más y mire a Edward, los demás a mi alrededor soltaron pequeñas risas  
Mamá por favor, la estas avergonzando  
¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad  
—Ven Bella, vamos a que conozcas a papá —me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Jasper y Carlisle.

A unos pasos antes de que llegáramos, Jasper levanto la vista y me vio, le di una pequeña sonrisa la cual me devolvió. Cuando llegamos vi que estaban prendiendo el carbón.

—Papá —Edward llamo a Carlise, él levanto la vista e hizo una gran sonrisa—. Mira ella es Bella Swan, prima de Nath y una gran amiga —menciono con una gran sonrisa en su cara—. Y por favor, no la vallas a avergonzar que de eso ya se encargo mamá —me sonroje un poco y Carlisle dejo escapar una pequeña risa.  
—Bien —le dijo a Edward y después se dirigió a mi—. Bella un placer que estés aquí con nosotros, he escuchado hablar de ti —estrechamos las manos y le dio una mirada a Edward un poco sospechosa—. Soy Carlisle Cullen  
—Un placer conocerlo Señor Cullen —le dije soltando su mano  
—Solo Carlisle querida, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto al fin conocerte  
—Gracias Carlisle, mi padre también ha hablado de usted y de sus negocios que tienen juntos y al parecer van viento en popa y no habla de otra cosa que no sea eso —solté una risa  
—Así es linda y no me hables de usted, me siento muy viejo —reí un poco  
—Por supuesto  
—¡¿No es un encanto Carlisle?! —grito Esme desde donde la habíamos dejado  
—¡Por supuesto querida! —le respondió él, sentí el calor en mis mejillas  
—Papá —Edward sacudió la cabeza molesto  
—¿Qué? —pregunto inocentemente Carlisle mientras Jasper intentaba ocultar su diversión  
—Nada **—**le contesto a su padre y después se volvió hacia mi—. Vamos Bella, sera mejor que te enseñe el resto de la casa —asentí y me despedí con la mano de su padre y Jasper.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban sentados los chicos del equipo, y justo antes de que llegáramos Edward nos detuvo y me dijo:

—Bella si no te sientes bien ahí —hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia los chicos—, solo avísame y te saco  
—No te preocupes, estaré bien —desvié la vista hacia el equipo—, eso creo —susurre aunque creo que si me a escuchado  
—Por favor avísame, creo que ya fue suficiente con que mamá y papá te incomodaran, no quiero que aquellos salvajes —se refirió a los chicos— te hagan sentir peor y te arrepientas de haber venido a mi casa  
—Esta bien —esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a donde se encontraban.

—Chicos —Edward llamo su atención ya que estaban sumergidos, al parecer, en una interesante platica—. Ella es Bella, prima de Nath y una amiga mía —se escucharon algunos silbidos y de inmediato me vi envuelta y arrastrada hasta uno de los sillones, estaban demasiado cerca haciendo preguntas todos a la vez y no entendía ninguna, mire hacia Edward que estaba detrás de todos y le pedí ayuda con la mirada. Él entendió mi señal y se empezó a abrir paso, una vez enfrente de mi, me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de hay, mientras caminábamos voltee y vi que tenían caras de confusión. Hasta que estuvimos en la cocina y hablo  
—¿Estas bien?  
—Si  
—Lo lamento Bells, los chicos... yo... —creo que no sabia que decir así que mejor lo interrumpí  
**—**Esta bien, no es tu culpa, entonces ¿Me enseñas la casa? —le hice ojitos para que se olvidara del tema, sonrió  
—Te vez tan linda así —me sonroje y le sonreí—. Bien vamos

Pasamos por la cocina la cual es blanca con plateado, incluye algunos toque de madera, una isla en el centro, un desayudador y una puerta francesa que se dirige directo al jardín; después me llevo al comedor, una amplia habitación con una mesa de vidrio y al rededor 12 sillas negras con blanco que hacían contraste con las paredes rojas; fuimos a la sala, la cual tiene un sillón muy amplio en forma de "L" de cuero color café, un sofá reclinable a juego, una pantalla plana enorme, y una chimenea moderna. Nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras cuando entro por la puerta principal un hombre alto, muy musculoso, de cabello corto y negro, ojos azules con una gran sonrisa la cual marcaba sus hoyuelos.  
—¡Familia ya llegue! —grito  
Esa no es la forma de saludar —dijo una chica rubia de ojos color miel que venia juntó a él, detrás de ellos entraron dos niños pequeños, un niño con el pelo rubio y ojos color miel como la chica, la niña tenia el cabello negro azabache y ojos azules igual que el chico.  
—¡Tío! —gritaron los pequeños cuando vieron a Edward  
—Hola enanos —los cargo y les dio un beso en la mejilla, ellos también le dieron uno  
—Hola Edward —dijo la chica, Edward bajo a los niños  
—Hola Rose, Hola Emmett  
—Hola hermano —contesto él —¿Quién es esta linda señorita? —mis mejillas las sentí un poco calientes, Edward y Rose voltearon a verme, después Edward se dirigió a ellos  
—Emmett, Rose, ella es Bella, una amiga y prima de Nath —volteo a verme Bella, él es Emmett, mi hermano, ella es Rosalie, su esposa y estos pequeños son sus hijos —palmeo la cabeza de los niños  
—Hola —Rosalie me dio la mano, y cuando iba a tomar la de Emmett, esté me envolvió en sus brazos y me alejo del suelo apreténdome hasta el punto de casi dejarme sin aire  
—Emmett suéltala, apenas la conoces y ya la quieres matar de asfixia —dijo Rosalie un poco molesta y él me soltó, tome una gran bocada de aire y en seguida la solté  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Edward un poco preocupado, y yo solo asentí sonriendo  
—Disculpalo, a veces es un salvaje —Rosalie negó indignada  
—Lo siento Bella Bell's —sonreí ante el nuevo apodo que me ha puesto Emmett  
—Descuida, estoy bien  
—Niños ¿No saludaran a la amiga del tío Eddy? —les pregunto Emmett  
—Hola —dijo el niño, me arrodille para quedar a su altura  
—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —le acaricie la mejilla  
—Coddy... Coddy Anthony, como el tío Eddy —presumió que lleva el mismo nombre que su tío, alce la vista a Edward el cual solo sonrió y alzo los hombros  
—Lindo nombre Cody  
—Edes muy bonita— ¡Valla! hasta los niños pequeños me hacen sonrojar. Escuche unas cuantas risas  
—Bueno, pues gracias, tu también eres muy lindo  
—No, lindo no  
—¿No? ¿Porqué?  
—Eso es pada ninas y yo toy un nino  
—Entonces ¿Qué te parece guapo? ¿Eso esta mejor?  
—Ti —esbozo una enorme sonrisa que marco unos hoyuelos parecidos a los de Emmett. Coddy empezó a jugar con mi cabello—. ¿Cómo damas tú?  
—Yo me llamo Bella —volvió a sonreír y después me abrazo por el cuello, yo igual lo abrase por la cintura  
—Valla, creo que le gustas Bella —dijo Emmett muy feliz—. ¿Te gusta Bella enano?  
—¡Ti! —grito el pequeño separándose de mi y dando unos brinquillos—. Bella —me llamo vacilando  
—¿Si?  
—¿Quiedes sed mi... novia? —¿QUÉ?! Me quede en shock, solo escuchaba risas a mi alrededor  
—Valla, parece que mi hijo va a ser todo un galán igual que su padre —escuche a Emmett decir.

Una vez que sal del asombro, me fije en Coddy y note que estaba sonrojado y me miraba con ojitos de gato, después voltee a ver a Edward, el cual estaba intentando contener la risa y alzo los hombros, volví mi vista a Coddy que seguía jugando con mi cabello distraidamente mientras me veía.

—¿Ti? —creo ya estaba más roja que un tomate  
—Bella, no le vas a decir que no a Coddy ¿O si? —creo que ya estoy empezando a detestar a Emmett  
—Bueno... yo... este... —no sabia que decir  
—Hijo ¿Porqué no dejas que Bella lo piense y después te diga? —le sugirió Rosalie salvándome de la situación, el niño solo asintió, me sentí mal porque tenia una carita triste pero no le podía decir que si ¿O si? Rosalie lo cargo y me levante del suelo.  
—Nena ¿No vas a saludar? —le pregunto Edward a la niña que estaba escondida detrás de sus pies y los sostenía, solo mostraba un poco de su carita la cual se ve a asustada. Ella negó  
—Creo que a uno le agradas y a la otra no —dijo Edward divertido mientras me acercaba a la niña, y en cuanto me acerque ella se movió detrás de Edward —Nena no tengas miedo, no te haré nada ¿Quieres salir? —no hubo respuesta  
—Le gusta el chocolate —susurro Edward  
—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar un chocolate? —asomo su cabecita  
—¿Tocodate? —pregunto un poco tímida  
—Si ¿Quieres venir? —volvió a esconderse detrás de Edward, él se puso de rodillas, cuando ella se sintió desprotegida, busco los brazos de Edward y puso su cabecita entre su cuello y hombro  
—Escucha Kira ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar chocolate? —ella asintió—. Entonces ¿Porque no saludas a Bella? —la niña al fin volteo a verme, le esboce una peque a sonrisa  
—Hola —la salude  
—Oda —aun seguía abrazada a Edward, él sonreía  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Ida Adi —vi a Edward ya que no le entendí nada  
—Se llama Kira Alice, esta empezando a hablar, el otro aprende más rápido —se refirió a Coddy  
—Que bonito nombre ¿Igual que tu tía Alice? —ella asintió  
—Bien ¿Les parece si vamos al super? —se levanto Edward cargando a Kira y después me dio la mano para ponerme de pie  
—Ti  
—¿Vienes?  
—Por supuesto  
—Genial, iré por Coddy —hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban, tampoco Coddy—. Espera aquí ¿La puedes cuidar?  
—Claro  
—¿Te quedas con Bella linda? —miro de Edward a mi y de nuevo a él, al fin asintió un poco insegura y la tome en mis brazos. Edward se dirigió al jardín  
—Ede bonita sonrió y me hizo sonreír.  
—Gracias, tu también eres hermosa —se rió y me abrazo, lo cual me sorprendió  
—¿miga?  
—¿Quieres que sea tu amiga? —ella asintió—. Bien, seremos las mejores amiga ¿Te parece?  
—Ti —dijo muy contenta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi mente no tenia inspiración hasta ayer, espero les guste y manden sus reviws.**


	8. CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTAS

**CAPITULO 8. CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTAS.**

La tarde en la casa Cullen fue grandiosa, toda la familia es muy amable y divertida, sobre todo Emmett. Nath me dejo en mi departamento, al revisar el teléfono vi que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Xavier, me llamado al celular, no había dejado de hacerlo durante el día por lo que decidí apagar el celular. Revise el contestador y tenia un mensaje de mi madre.

—Hija, espero que mañana vengas a la casa, tenemos que hablar.

Por supuesto que ya se de que quiere hablar, me quiere convencer para que regrese con Xavier. Tenia otros dos mensajes, uno de Xavier, el cual ignore, el otro es de Kate, me pidió que la llamara, con lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado hacerlo, hace mucho que no se de ella.  
Estaba muy cansada así que me fui a acostar, me puse mi pijama, me cepille los dientes y me acosté.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por un molesto ruido, me di cuenta que era el teléfono, vi el reloj y eran las 10:30 a.m.  
Me apresure a ir a la sala a contestar, antes de que colgaran, no me fije en el identificador.

—¿Hola?  
—Buenos días Bella  
—Hola mamá ¿A que se debe que llames tan temprano?  
—Por Dios ¿Las once son temprano para ti?  
—Son las diez y media, y sin duda, para algunas personas eso es temprano  
—Bien, pero no hable para discutir contigo, en realidad te llame para invitarte a ir al club ¿Te parece? —hace mucho que no iba, y me pareció una buena idea, así podría despejarme un poco  
—Esta bien mamá  
—Genial. Paso a buscarte en una hora ¿Esta bien?  
—Claro

Colgó sin siquiera despedirse, pero que podía esperar, era mi madre. Me di un baño rápido, me puse ropa cómoda, unos jeans deportivo gris, una blusa gris, y mis tenis, me amarre el pelo en una coleta. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hija estamos abajo —dijo incluso antes que pudiera saludar  
—Esta bien mamá, ya voy como siempre me colgó. No estaba segura con quien venia ya que dijo "estamos" y no "estoy". Lo más seguro es que fuera con la abuela.

Tome una mochila donde llevaba mis cosas, y como es temporada de lluvias hace un poco de frió, tome la sudadera que venia a juego con los jeans, yo practicaba tenis cuando iba, me coloque mis lentes y baje. Cuando llegue a la puerta del edificio me sorprendió ver que era el coche de mi padre el que estaba estacionado y no el de mi madre, subí y vi que iban Renée, Charlie y la abuela. Mi padre no era del tipo de personas que iba muy a menudo a los club's campestres. Salude y Charlie arranco.  
Unos minutos después ya estábamos haya. Buscamos una mesa al aire libre, mi mamá se quiso sentar en una grande, lo cual me extraño y me di cuenta que algo estaba tramando. Pero en fin, es Renée Swan y mi madre en definitiva esta loca.  
Pedimos unas bebidas, unos minutos más tarde llegaron, como también llego Xavier con su familia. Ahora entendía la actitud de mi madre. Como era de esperar Xavier se sentó a un lado mio.

—Hola amor —me dijo al oído  
—Tu y yo terminamos ¿Recuerdas? —le dije bajito, no quería empezar un escándalo  
—Eso es lo que tu crees gatita  
—Deja de decirme gatita —me levante y me iba a ir, pero mi madre me hablo  
—¿A donde vas Bella?  
—A las canchas, disculpen

Tome mis cosas y me di la vuelta antes de que me detuvieran otra vez. Afortunadamente una de las canchas estaba vacía con excepción de uno de los entrenadores.

—Hey Bella, que sorpresa verte por aquí de nuevo, hace mucho que no venias  
—Hola Luca —Luca aparte de ser entrenador, desde que empece a jugar tenis se hizo mi amigo, eso como hace unos 5 años, y siempre entrenaba con él—. Se que me has extrañado lo abrace  
—¿Vas a jugar un poco?  
—Así es ¿Qué te parece un peque o partido?  
—Por supuesto, solo espero que estés en condiciones reímos un poco  
—Espera y veras  
—Empecemos entonces, ya quiero verte perder Eso es lo que tu crees

Comenzamos a jugar, el juego iba parejo, hasta que él se empezó a adelantar en el marcador por un par de puntos.

—Bien Bella. El que anote este punto gana ¿Te parece?  
—Por supuesto

Llevábamos más de cinco minutos jugando, escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y me distraje, lo cual provoco que Luca me golpeara con la pelota en la cabeza.

—Auch  
—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto Luca  
—Eso creo —sentí que alguien me abrazaba los pies, me fije y era Zack, el hijo de Alice y Jasper.  
—Lo siento Bella —dijeron a mis espaldas, me di media vuelta, vi a Jasper y a Edward —¿Te lastimaste? Lamento que mi hijo te haya distraído  
—Hola y descuida estoy bien  
—Te gane Bella —Luca ya estaba a un lado mio  
—Eso no valió, alguien aquí me distrajo tome en brazos a Zack  
—Solo lo dices porque no sabes perder —le saque la lengua y el niño se rió  
—¿Porqué no juegan otra vez? Así podemos verlos. Claro, si les parece bien  
—Chicos él es Luca Johnson, y ellos son Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen —se saludaron  
—Y bien ¿Vas a jugar Bella o temes volver a perder?  
—Ya quisieras —le dije mientras le entregaba a Zack a Jasper

Empezamos a jugar de nuevo, en realidad Luca es muy bueno, por algo es entrenador, y aunque yo también lo soy, él tiene más tiempo jugando. Unos quince minutos más tarde, al fin pude anotar el punto.

—Te gane, ahora espero que aceptes que soy mejor que tu  
—Sigue soñando con eso, sabes que te deje ganar  
—Bueno, tienes razón —y la tenia, él siempre me dejaba ganar y se que Luca es mucho mejor que yo—. Pero al menos lo tenia que intentar  
—Buen juego Bella, no sabia que lo hicieras tan bien —dijo Jasper  
—Ni siquiera que jugaras —comento Edward  
—Bueno juego hace unos cuantos años, pero no soy tan buena como Luca  
—Al fin lo reconoces niña  
—Créeme que sera la única vez  
—Bien Bella, me tengo que ir, sabes que siempre me encanta jugar contigo. Espero verte por aquí pronto  
—Por supuesto. Nos vemos pronto

Luca se fue y me quede con Jasper y Edward

—¿Porqué no nos acompañas? A Esme le encantara saludarte —me pregunto Edward  
—No lo se  
—Si Bella, vamos dijo Zack  
—Esta bien

Nos dirigimos al área de los restaurantes, nos dirigimos en el que estaba mi familia, solo esperaba no encontrármelos. Pero para mi desgracia, estaban sentados justo a un lado de la mesa de mis padres.

—Bella, que gusto volver a verte  
—Hola Esme —le di un abrazo y salude a los demás  
—¿Porqupe no te sientas? —ofreció Carlisle  
—Son muy amables pero vine con mis padres  
—Oh vamos, solo sera un momento —insistió Alice

Le iba a contestar pero no me dejaron

—Bella, niña te estamos esperando —dijo mi madre cuando se paro a un lado mio—. Oh! Pero que descortés ¿No nos vas a presentar Bella? Ya conozco a Esme y Carlisle  
—Claro, ella es Renée, mi madre —la señale—. Mamá ellos son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen los hijos de Esme y Carlise. Y ellos son Rosalie es la esposa de Emmett y él es Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose y esposo de Alice —dije señalando a cada uno—. Zack es el hijo de Alice y Jasper. Y los mellizos Coddy y Kira son los hijos de Emmett y Rose  
—Un placer conocerlos ¿Porqué no se sientan con nosotros? Así conocerán al resto de la familia  
—Estaríamos encantados —acepto Carlisle

Renée pidió a un mesero que juntara las mesas. Yo me quería sentar lo más lejos posible de Xavier, que me miraba con una cara de enojo. Pero mi mala suerte continuo; quede sentada entre Edward y Xavier.

_Esto si que seria un largo día_ Mi mamá comenzó a presentar a todos.

—Ella es mi madre, Madeline. Ellos son Ada, William y Xavier Adams —los señalo a cada uno, y luego presento a los Cullen  
—Son tan lindos los pequeños —dijo la abuela  
—¿Qué les parece si pedimos de comer? —ofreció Charlie  
—Por supuestó

Yo me moría de hambre, porque mi mamá no me dejo desayunar. Pedí una milanesa de pollo empanizada, y un jugo de naranja natural.

—No sabia que conocieras a los Cullen Bella —dijo Charlie  
—Eh... Edward y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, hace algunas semanas  
—Bella es una chica encantadora —dijo Esme, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían—. Edward nos la presento ayer  
—¿Ayer? —pregunto mi mamá  
—Si, ayer los chicos la llevaron a la casa  
—Nath conoce a Edward, y ayer lo acompañe a un juego de béisbol y luego Edward nos invito a su casa —me apresure a explicarle, ya que se que no le iba a gustar que me fuera con él  
—¿Por eso no me contestabas amor? —me pregunto Xavier, yo le di una mirada envenenada y deje salir un pequeño gruñido.

Quería irme, no se como se le ocurrió esto a mi madre

—Xavier es el novio de Bella —en verdad mi madre me volver loca, ella sabe perfectamente que ya no salgo con él y al decir eso me esta forzando, quiere que vuelva con Xavier. A mi lado escuche un pequeño gruñido, pero no estaba segura.

La tarde pasó menos tranquila. Entre lo que decía mi madre sobre mi y Xavier, y con él y Edward a mi lado, fue un milagro que no explotara. Esto era una tortura, me estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared o algo duro mentalmente, hasta que se me ocurrió un plan. Me disculpe para ir al baño y una vez ahí, marque el número de Nath.

—Hola Bells  
—Necesito que me hagas un favor  
—Por supuesto ¿De qué se trata?  
—Llámame en 10 minutos  
—Para qué?  
—Solo hazlo, después te explico ¿Quieres?  
—Esta bien  
—Genial, eres mi favorito  
—Lose  
—Bueno, en 10 minutos, no se te olvide  
—No se me olvida

Colgué y me apresure a regresar.

—¿Y que estas estudiando Edward? —le pregunto Will  
—Arquitectura  
—¿Y que haces en literatura? —me sorprendió ya que en esa carrera no se lleva literatura  
—La tome como materia extra, tenia que llevar alguna y me pareció la mejor  
¿Y tú Bella?—Pregunto Carlisle  
—Es mi ultimo año de comunicación  
—Eso es bueno  
—Si —sonó mi celular Al fin—. Si me disculpan

Me retire para contestar

—Hola  
—¿Todo bien? pregunto Nath  
—¡No! Todo es un desastre  
—¿Qué paso?  
—Estoy en el club con Renée, Charlie y la abuela, mamá invito a Xavier y su familia, y para colmo nos encontramos con los Cullen y ahora creen que Xavier es mi novio  
—¿Y no lo es?  
—No, terminamos hace nos cuantos días, pero mi madre quiere que regrese con él, me esta presionando y sinceramente no quiero  
—¿Y porqué me llamaste?  
—Porqué me quiero ir, y voy a utilizar la llamada como excusa  
—¿Quieres que pase por ti?  
—No, te tardarías mucho y lo que quiero es ya salir de este lugar, tomare un taxi  
—Bien, nos vemos  
—Gracias  
—De nada

Colgué y volví a la mesa.

—¿Todo bien Bella? —pregunto Charlie  
—No, me tengo que ir —me apresure a tomar mis cosas  
—¿Paso algo hija? —ahora fue el turno de Renée  
—Nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse  
—Te llevo  
—¡No! —medio grite—. No te preocupes van a pasar por mi. Nos vemos

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude pero sin correr para que no sospecharan algo, cuando estaba unos metros lejos de su vista me pude relajar. De pronto sentí que tiraban de mi mano y hacían que me volteara

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Te he venido gritando desde hace unos metros  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Quieres que te lleve? Porque no soy estúpido, tú estabas muy nerviosa. No me creo eso de que pasaran por ti  
—No es necesario y es verdad, fue mentira, pero tomare un taxi  
—Nada de eso, yo te llevo  
—Edward no es necesario —para mi suerte comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia—. No quiero que te molestes  
—No es ninguna molestia  
—Pero...  
—Pero nada, anda vamos —suspire  
—Esta bien tu ganas —puso esa sonrisa suya que lo hacia ver tan arrogante

Me quito mi mochila y cuando iba a protestar, puso una mirada de –No acepto reproches–, así que no me quedo de otra, llegamos al estacionamiento y yo solo lo seguí hasta su carro, comenzaba a llover más fuerte así que se apresuro a abrir, me puse en el lado del copiloto mientras el colocaba las cosas en el asiento trasero y luego se subía. Al principio nadie dijo nada, era un silencio agradable hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—¿Porqué mentiste?  
—No creo que quieras saberlo  
—Créeme, me intriga  
—Bien, pero estoy segura que te arrepentirás de habérmelo preguntado... —comencé a explicarle todo, el no había dicho nada, pero cuando le sorprendía algo o molestaba me volteaba a ver con una ceja alzada. Le explique desde esta mañana hasta la llamada que le hice a Nath, lo cual le hizo reír—. ¡Hey! No te rías —proteste.  
—¿Porqué no simplemente dijiste que te querías ir?  
—Tu no conoces a mi madre, hubiera echo hasta lo imposible porque me quedara o porque Xavier me llevara y lo ultimo que quiero es estar cerca de él. Pero ¿Y tu?  
—¿Yo que?  
—¿Porqué me fuiste a buscar? ¿Qué les dijiste?  
—Porque sabia que estabas mintiendo y no iba a dejar que te fueras sola. Y solo les dije que me tenia que ir, mis papás no me piden muchas explicaciones con relación a mis actos. Respetan mi intimidad.  
—Cosa que Renée Swan no sabe hacer

Llegamos ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros así que lo invite a pasar, pero se excuso y dijo que tenia cosas que hacer. Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi departamento. Me di una ducha de agua caliente para quitarme el sudor, el agua de lluvia y la tensión de la tarde. Decidí llamar a Kate, y me lleve una gran sorpresa, me dijo que le dieron la beca para irse a estudiar a Brasil, y que como no se podía comunicar conmigo no me había dicho. Así que ahora, mi mejor amiga estaba en otro continente, a millones de kilómetros de mi. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente así que me fui a la cama temprano.

* * *

**LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS: Aquí en México se refiere a cuando cae una tormenta o una fuerte lluvia**

**Chicas se que van a querer matarme, me dirán que soy una irresponsable, que no merecen que las deje así, y muchas cosas más, por no actualizar antes, pero en verdad, entre la escuela, exámenes y todo eso, y con mi bloqueo de mente, no se me había ocurrido que escribir, hasta ayer, la mayoría del capitulo lo hice ayer. Pero en fin, aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste y manden sus reviws.**


End file.
